


Dr Wesson M.D

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Doctor Sam, Hurt Dean, M/M, unrelated wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Sam Wesson was expecting a normal shift at the clinic when Hunter Dean Winchester comes in. Dean automatically likes the Doctor so makes it his quest to ask the man out.<br/>Unrelated Wincest. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Wesson M.D

"Dean Smith" Doctor Sam heard the nurse call into the waiting room of the small clinic. He pulled his files into neat piles and shoved them between the prescription forms and medical dictionaries. He really wished that he had time to organize his office more efficiently. His control freak side was get agitated by the sheets that were beginning to pile up around his computer. He flicked strands of his long brown hair out of his eyes with a frustrated huff.

Moments later a young man stepped around his door and into the office. He had a nervous smile on his face which made Sam sympathize with the man. He knew that most people hated the doctors. He tried not to take it too personally.

"Good afternoon, Mr Smith. I'm Dr Wesson. Please, take a seat." He turned to his computer and opened up a new file. His new patient lent forward and placed his registration form onto the desk. Sam muttered a thank you as he typed in the information so quickly that it verged on seriously impressive.

"So Mr Smith,-"

"Dean... Please, call me Dean." Dean felt heat rise up his neck but he couldn't help it. The tall doctor was peering across at him as though he suddenly was the most important person in the world. The Hunter couldn't deny that the healthcare professional was extremely handsome and clearly intelligent too which made his blush deepen. Some men just have it all, he thought sarcastically as he noticed how the doctor's shirt bulged over his well formed muscular chest, back and arms.

The doctor held a hand out as though Dean hadn't been in the room for a few minutes already but had just entered, "Sam." He introduced himself quickly. "So what can I help you with?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He knew that this would raise eyebrows and make questions be asked. He considered just apologizing for wasting the doctor's time and just leaving instead but the concern in Sam's hazel puppy dog eyes held him down.

"I was in an accident," The Winchester began to peel his old leather jacket off carefully. The man winced as he pulled the sleeve over his bicep where the problem was. "And this happened."

The leather was removed to reveal a deep cut stretching across the man's firm muscle. It was seeping blood through what looked like a make shift bandage out of bed sheets.

Sam wheeled closer to his patient on his office chair and rolled up the sleeve of his long shirt in preparation to examine the wound. With gentle fingers, Sam slowly unwrapped the strips of stained material and threw them onto the medical examination table.

He subconsciously chewed at his lower lip as soft fingertips touched the sore skin soothingly. Dean blushed at the gentleness of Dr Wesson. The handsome man hummed to himself thoughtfully as he inspected the gash.

"How'd you get this?" Dr Wesson wheeled his office chair over to a set of drawers and pulled out a needle and medical thread.

"Some buddies were cooking with me when one tripped and basically stabbed me in the arm." Dean knew the lie was far fetched but he was sticking with it.

"And you didn't think to go to the hospital?" He asked incredulously.

"I didn't think it was such a big thing..."

"Wow. You must be tough. Looks like that would have hurt like a-" Sam stopped himself from swearing in attempt to stay professional even though he felt naturally relaxed around Dean.

"Hurt like a bitch? Yeah." The Hunter was mildly confused by the doctor's sentence. Is he... flirting with me? No... He can't be. Can he?

Now that the Doctor had the equipment to sew Dean together again, he pushed himself back over to his patient and placed his gentle hands against the Hunter's warm skin. He smeared some clear ointment into the cut which Dean assumed was to stop infection. After all, Sam didn't know how long the wound had been open.

With the needle threaded lined up, he spared a glance at the injured man, "This may sting a little."

The needle pierced though the tanned flesh, allowing Dr Wesson to pull the split skin together again. Sam knew that this cut wasn't from an accident; he'd seen too many accidents in his time to fall for that. As a result, he tried to keep it on the down low. He'd stitch the handsome man back together and send him on his way and write a lie into the man's report.

"I should send you to a hospital, you know?" He made gentle conversation.

"Then why didn't you?" Dean asked curiously.

Because you're a charmer, he wanted to say. "Because they'd ask more questions than me." He gave the Hunter a knowing look to show that he knew the origin of the cut wasn't from an accident.

Dean smiled slightly, "Thanks. Usually, I patch myself up but I can't reach it."

"Well, I'm always here if you ever need help." Dr Wesson glanced up to flash a warm smile at Dean.

The Hunter nibbled at his lip as he thought about that. It would be nice to have someone to be able to patch him up professionally for a change. The good doctor was nearly finished sewing him up so Dean knew that he'd have to make a move soon or it'd never happen. The thought of asking the man out made Dean flush in embarrassment. What if he says no?

Sam cut the thread and put the needle aside for sterilization. Always the professional even when helping a possible criminal. Dean thanked the man and stood once the aftercare advice was given. He began to move to the door, he could feel the anticipation knotting in his stomach. He needed to say something now or he'd miss his chance.

Dean opened his mouth to speak when Sam beat him to it, "Hey, wait." The doctor was scribbling on a small business card that advertised the Clinic. "Here."

Sam held the card out to the patient, his number was written in stereotypical messy doctor's handwriting. His name was above the number. Dean raised an eyebrow in surprise. He thought that it was him who was going to have to pull the first move not Dr Wesson.

"Just in case you ever need help again... You know, you can just call me." He smiled awkwardly.

Dean hesitated for a moment before taking a breath and doing a metaphorical leap of faith, "Could I call you tonight?"

A regretful frown appeared on Sam's face, "I'm not allowed to date patients."

"Good thing I'm leaving town in a week or so." Dean could see the uncertainty in Sam's eyes, "Also, my last names not really Smith."

A smile slowly grew on the doctor's lips making butterflies fly in Dean's stomach, "Okay."

"Good. See you later, handsome." Dean left the room with a wink at the tall Doctor and a smirk as he saw the blush creeping up Sam's neck.

Today had been a good day, the Hunter mumbled to himself.


End file.
